


The Road Ahead

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: The Road Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's in love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: This is a follow up series to "The Road So Far"Dean and Reader both try to navigate their lifes seperately. How well will this work out?***Dean felt like she had taken a piece of his heart with her and nothing he could do would stop this feeling of emptiness in the little corner of his chest. No matter how hard he was trying to drown himself in booze or hunting, it wouldn’t work.





	1. Ch. 01

Dean felt like she had taken a piece of his heart with her and nothing he could do would stop this feeling of emptiness in the little corner of his chest. No matter how hard he was trying to drown himself in booze or hunting, it wouldn’t work. 

He stopped drowing his sorrows in busty blondes, though. They were just not worth his time and even if he could score easy fucks, it just didn’t feel right anymore. There was always a pang of guilt eating away at the back of his mind when some girl chats him up and he rather not persue it, even if Y/N said that she wouldn’t mind because she knows how his _‘cock ticks’_. Dean didn’t want to say anything but she doesn’t know even half of it. Also, Dean’s a wise man and even if she gave him a hall pass, she’d raise hell if he would, he was sure of that.

He’s drowing in his misery and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than washed up into the shores of her arms. 

His nights were often filled with hunts and more often than not, he would catch himself calling her when she would be in lectures and the calls would always end up in her voicemail. Dean just couldn‘t bring himself up to talk to a machine, because all he wanted was to hear her voice and then, he would hang up, hoping that she‘ll pick up the next time or call him back. 

He missed her and it pained him that he almost forgot the smell of her. The mixture of vanilla and coconut that used to invade his nostrils and lured him to sleep in such a calming way, all that was almost gone and he doesn’t want that.  
Sometimes, he would catch himself thinking back and trying to squeeze out the little things from his memories. How she would cringe her nose when she picked up his socks from the floor. How her nostrils would flare up when she’s laughing. And he tried to remember her features. How soft her hands were against his warm skin, the velvety texture of her tongue when she slid his next to hers. He doesn’t want the memories of her going way but he knows that eventually, these things will fade and he’s not nearly ready for it.

He still remembered the day she left like it was yesterday. He remembered how Dad found him drunk and asleep on the floor of their room two days later; and that’s when his Dad knew that Dean needed something to keep him going, that he needed to have purpose again in life.

Dad picked him up, dusted him off and took him on a hunt and that’s what he did since. Every damn day, every freakin’ night. Sometimes they would split up and on those days, he felt the loneliest he’d ever been.

  


Dean freaking hated witches. And it didn’t matter if they were hot ones. He hated them all equally. The way they can stare into his soul and read his mind was just plain creepy. Dean shuddered when he thought back to the encounter with the witch a couple of hours earlier.

He had her against the wall, his blade to her throat and instead of being scared, she just stared at him and fucking laughed.

“Aww..Winchester. You’re bad news, you know that?” She said.

“You’re damn right I am.” He growled and he held her there, waiting for his Dad to finally catch up and tell him what to do.

He was not sure if killing her was on the menu, since his head was elsewhere lately. He had a hard time concentrating and listening to instructions. Maybe because he haven’t heard from her for three days and it drives him crazy not knowing how she was.

“No, I mean. You’re _really_ bad news.” She said again and Dean dug the blade a bit deeper into her throat, not quite slicing her up just yet. He knows how far he can go, a trait he learned from Dad.

“If you think that you can mess up with my mind, you’re wrong.” He snarled and prayed for Dad to fucking come in here already.

“Dean, I see your future. Everyone you love.. they will end up dead. You can’t stop it. Of course you’ll try.. but you can’t.” Dean froze at her words and she just fucking laughed in his face.

“Dean!” John called out, and when Dean looked back to his Dad, the witch slipped out of his grip, disappearing through the window like a cat. Dean didn’t know how it could happen, but she’s a freaking witch, anything was possible.

“Doesn’t matter, I have her friend.” John said, dragging another witch into view.

Dean breathed out audibly. “I fucking hate witches, Dad.”

  


Sitting in the diner, Dean picked on his fries as he held his phone to his ear. He tried to reach her for the third time today but she didn’t pick up. Slowly, but surely, he began to panic. What if something happened? In his head, he already tried to calculate how fast he could be there if he would drive off right now and while his brain is still working, he felt his phone vibrate and a sense of calmness washed over him when he looked at the caller ID.

“Hey.” Dean picked up the phone somewhere between the first and second ring.

_[Hey stranger.]_

Dean closed his eyes when her voice touched his ears. He could hear that she was smiling. Oh god, how he wished that he could see that smile.

“How’s life?” He asked, even if he knows. She was probably busy, as always. No, Dean didn’t blame her but it does bother him, he’s not going to lie.

_[Oh god, so busy, Dean. Everything’s new and I don’t know if I can do it.]_

“You know you can.” He said, munching away at his burger.

_[Are you eating? Is it a bad time? I mean, we could talk later]_

“No worries. It’s never a bad time. Besides, I don’t know if I’ll be able to talk later.” He wanted her to stay on and he wanted her to tell him everything. Dean wanted to hear the normality of life. He looked over to the counter, saw his Dad chatting to the waitress before he walked through the door to the bathroom. Somehow he hoped that Dad would take a dump so he would have more time to talk to her. 

_[I just don’t want to take up your feeding time.]_

She joked and Dean could hear a chuckle, which in turn makes him smirk.

“You’re never a bother, you know that, right?”

_[I know... Dean?]_

“Huh?”

_[I miss you so much.]_

Dean didn’t know if it was his stomach or the weird feeling of his heart shattering a little bit. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and he wished that he could be with her in this very moment.

“I miss you too.” He swallowed down the burger, or maybe it was an invisible lump in his throat, he didn’t really know anymore. “What are you doing now?”

_[In bed, sulking. Today was pretty exhausting. I’m doubting myself. I’m doubting my decision and I kind of wanna give up.]_

“You’re doing no such thing. I wished I could be there, to make it all better.” He took a deep breath. “But you can do it. I know that you can, baby. You’re so strong. Stronger than Sammy, and look how far he made it!” He chuckled and could hear her smiling with him. “So you’re in bed, huh?” He tried to change the subject to something more enjoyable for the both of them. Something more carefree.

And it worked, he could hear her laughing audibly now.

_[Well, yes. In bed and all alone. My roommate’s on a date.]_

“A date, huh? Did you have one already?” Dean didn't really know why he’d asked. His heart was beating fast when he waited for the answer and seconds felt like hours.

They never put a label on their _thing_ and Dean didn’t want her to miss out on all the fun college stuff. He thought that he wouldn’t actually mind if she would start dating some freaking college jerk but yeah, he does.

_[Shut up, Dean! As if I could date someone when I have you!]_

Dean felt his heart taking a leap and a current of joy traveled through his whole body. Good girl.

“Not even one admirer?” Dean rolled his eyes at himself. Why is he doing this? Why can’t he let it go?

_[Well, there was one guy who asked me out..]_

Dean felt like he’s going to faint or maybe is has to throw up, he doesn’t know.

“And?” He hyperventilates before he could slip the question past his lips.

_[What do you think, Dean? Of course I said no, but he keeps trying every now and again.]_

“That’s it, I’m coming over! Should I come over?” He stood up from his chair, ready to go.

_[Dean! No!]_

She was giggling.

“I swear to god, I’ll rip his lungs out!” He took another gulp of his beer, washing down the bad feeling before he sat down again.

_[I got this. Besides, I told him that I have a boyfriend who would rip his lungs out if he won‘t stop asking me out.]_

“Damn right, I will.” He snarled and he would, without a doubt. He blushed and then he heard her laughing at him or with him. Dean didn’t mind either way.

_[Anyway, Dean. Focus! I’m alone and I miss you.]_

“Yeah, so?”

_[Dean!]_

“Oh.” He thought about it long and hard. “Ohhh!” He cleared his throat before he looked around the restaurant to see if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

_[I miss you. So, so, much.]_

She emphasized the words with little moans and Dean was tongue tied.

_[I miss your mouth. I miss them on me, Dean. How they can lick and suck until I’m writhing underneath your touch. Oh, god, and I miss your cock, thrusting up into me and you always manage to hit the right spots too. Oh shit..]_

She’s touching herself, there’s no doubt about it. He could hear her breath hitching in the back of her throat as the words came out breathlessly. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants, slowly getting bigger and straining against the brass of his jeans. And right about now, he wished that he was alone and not in some stupid diner, waiting on his Dad to come back from the restroom.

_[Do you want to know where my fingers are, Dean?]_

Fuck yes, he does but he shouldn’t.

_[I have them in my pussy, Dean. Two slick fingers; but they barely fit because I haven’t had anything more than the two in months..]_

“Jesus, sweetheart, you’re killing me here.” He breathed out, twisting in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

Dean looked up and he could see his dad walking towards the table.

_[I just miss you so much. Can’t stop thinking about you. How you twirl your tongue around my bud as you thrust your fingers into my pussy. It’s so tight, Dean.]_

He could hear her moans and there was a wet sound in the background. Could hear the palm of her hand hitting her wet clit when she moved her fingers in and out and then she winced as she came. 

He was sure that she bites down on her lips, trying not to make any sounds and Dean almost came, here and now. He clenched his jaw, biting into his mouth, trying to keep a grip on reality.

“Fuck, babe. I wish I could be there. Nice job making me hard while I’m stuck on a hunt with Dad. Fucking great.” He rolled his eyes so hard, he was sure she could hear it over the phone.

_[Aww, poor you but I love you.]_

Dean could hear her smile, he was sure of that.

“Who are you talking to?” Dad asked before he sat down.

Dean mouthed that it’s Y/N and his Dad nodded at him.

“Y/N. Uh.. John says hi.”

_[Say hi back. I’ll leave you to your tasks then.]_

She laughed and hung up now and Dean anticipated to later, when the hunt is over and he could jerk off. He’s going to call her and maybe she‘d still be awake. He kinda hoped she would.

  


Weeks had passed and he was looking forward to seeing her. He’d go and pay her a surprise visit but first things first.

It was his first Ghoul killing in Greensboro, NC. He never thought that it could get so messy and his clothes were still bloody and he probably reeks but he didn’t mind because he needed to get to his destination as quick as possible. There was no time for stopping and nothing could keep him away.

“You’re coming for a celebratory beer?” Dad had asked him as he packed his things into the trunk.

“No, I need to go.” He replied dryly before getting into the Impala.

Dad just nodded because he knew. He knew what day it was and Dad also knew where Dean needed to be so he just stood back, understanding the urgency of his matter.

“Tell her, I said hi.” He called after him and Dean just struck out his arm through the window, waving John off before he drove away.

He would need three hours to get there, that’d still be in time before the clock strikes midnight. Still, he wanted to make sure and floored the Impala. Dean hoped that he could make it in two.


	2. Ch. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s trying to get to her as quick as he could, but maybe he’s too late?

_Three months, two days, seven hours and two minutes._

Not that she’s counting. Well, yes, maybe she does. Who is she kidding? There’s a constant reminder of them, wrapped in a frame, standing next to the clock on her desk. A Happy picture with a smiling Dean and she stuck her tongue out. He had his arms around her shoulders. These were good times. Better times.

She remembered that in that moment, it was them against the world. It might still feel that way, only it felt like they’re worlds apart.  

_Three minutes._

It has been too long for her liking - not that she had any say in this. The distance makes your heart grow fonder, they say. Whoever said it, they just didn’t know the half of it.

Dean’s been hunting more often than not. Losing himself in chasing monsters, saving people. Well, he’s not so much as losing himself in it. It’s probably more like a coping process, she guessed. He never liked hunting, at least not when she was around. Dean told her that John needed him but she knows that Dean probably needed John more than he cared to admit.

_Four minutes._

Dean was busy, hunting monsters, making this world a better place, as John would put it;  but she knows that John’s using the excuse to hunt his own demons. It’s not like she needs to go to college to see that. She’s not that dump.

She can’t say that she’s not worried. She was. She is. Always will be. Especially, when they split up and Dean hunts alone. She told him never to tell her when he’s hunting alone. She doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to worry. But she always did. Always knew, when he’s alone because he’d be calling her with a sad, subliminal tone in his voice and she wished that she could make things better, but she can’t, even though he always insisted that hearing her voice was enough to make him feel better. Enough, to make him forget for a little while.

_Five minutes._

The last call she received was two days ago. Dean said that they were on a hunt just around the corner from here and she wanted to go and join them but college got in the way. College will always get in the way. She knows that now. And somehow, she doesn’t know if she’s chosen the right path anymore.

Shaking off the thoughts of Dean, she tries to concentrate on her reading. Maybe she’ll get something done in advance and could take the rest of the week off and go surprise him. She’s never been the one who sat back and wait for the good things to come her way. If you want something good to happen, you should go out and get it, that much she knew.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s your birthday, you should go out.”

The voice jolted her back to reality.

_Six minutes._

Her roommate looked over from her side of the room with a puffed up nose and Y/N could see that she was feverish, could literally feel the germs dancing around in the air.

“The Halloween Party is supposedly really good. I wish I could go. Go out, have fun! YOLO!” She said before blowing her nose.

_Seven minutes. And still counting._

She looked over to her desk and the books that were piled up on them and thought that her roommate was probably right. She needed a distraction. Her brain is slowly but surely failing her today because she had been spending a good amount of time on the same page already, over and over. And God knows, how much she needed to get out and smell college life and even though she doesn’t think it’s the right time, because Dean could call and she could miss it but then, maybe he won’t. Does she really want to be here in the tiny room, stuck with a roommate who’s sick?

“Fine.. I’m going, but just because I want you to rest.” She sighed, getting up to get changed in her costume, the only one she had, before grabbing her purse and with a wink, she was out the door.

 

  


 

 

The traffic was bad. Really bad and Dean had been cursing for almost three hours straight, which was exhausting and did nothing to calm him down. Fucking Halloween. If it wasn’t her birthday, he’d join Sam in the “I-hate-Halloween-club” and his first deed would be renaming it to “I-fucking-hate-Halloween-club”. There goes his hope in thinking that he could get there in two hours.

Dean drove right into the parking lot and found the last spot at the far end, slowing him down by approximately another three minutes because he had to run to the building. The clock’s ticking but he still got a half hour left until midnight. Now he just hoped that she’s going to be in.

He ran up the stairs, taking three flights at a time, bumping against students in costumes on the way and he didn’t pay attention to them when they eyed him up and down, instead he went straight for her room. He knew where it was because she told him her room number and even though he only heard it once, he would never forget it.

He knocked softly and waited, but there was no response. Standing back, he looked at the doorknob to see if there was a sock hanging. He only heard it from movies that they hang out a sock when someone gets it on inside, he wasn’t sure that they did it in real life but he just wanted to be extra sure. There was no sock, so he tried again, knocking louder and more persistent and when the door swung open, it wasn’t the girl he was expecting.

“Uh.. Hey, is Y/N here?” He asked and that poor girl is sneezing into her sleeves and her eyes were barely open. Dean almost felt sorry for her. Almost, because mostly, he felt sorry for himself and he’d kick him in the butt if he’d miss her birthday.

“She’s at the party.”

“What party? Where?” He might have sounded desperate but that’s only because he was, and he’s not even ashamed.

“Halloween party. Down the road, the bar on the right side.” She said before she sneezed again and Dean took a step back, not really wanting to stand in the line of germ fire.

He didn’t even say thank you. He should have. It’s her roommate and he’s probably going to see her more often but he just needed to go. Dean thinks that she’ll probably understand and turn around, running as fast as his feet would take him and he hoped that he’d catch her before midnight.

*

Dean hid himself behind some bulky dudes as he watched her. He was face to face with reality now and it’s not a good one. It showed him, that he could in fact, lose her. Funny to think that these things never occurred to him before. He never saw any threads. He never had anything to worry about. After all, they only had each other. It was them against the world and in his perfect little world, they are still the same. Until tonight.

It hit him that she’s out there, living life. Living the life he never dared to live because he was a coward, always the obedient son, the good soldier, the protective brother. He never was only _Dean_.

She’d grown and living the life she’s chosen to live. Drinking, what Dean still hoped, was water, with a guy whispering dirty promises into her ear and Dean felt defeated. It dawned on him that he couldn’t keep her forever, even if he wanted to. It would be too good. He never had a good thing in his life. Apart from her.

Dean could only watch the arm of the Cowboy sneaking around her waist and he balled his fists in response. He was ready to attack but he held himself back. She’d hate him forever if he bust another party of hers.

Taking a deep breath, Dean willed himself to calm down; and instead of walking in, he walked out of the bar and all the way back to his car.

And when he was there, he only noticed that his fists were still balled firmly and it started to hurt. Opening them up, he saw the little crescent moon marks, left by his blunt nails.

His mind was absent, blank. The happy reunion, the moment he anticipated, gone.

 

  


 

 

This dude was all grabby and she swore to god if his hand around her waist sank an inch lower, she’d happily punch him in the face. Oh, and don’t get her started on his breath.

“I need to go.” She announced, taking a look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was way past midnight.

Her roommate was probably sound asleep and she needs to get some rest herself and this dude is not what she came out for. They’ve promised her a good time but all she found was grabby dudes and loose women. She immediately thought of Dean. He’d love it here.

_Oh god, Dean._

 

There was no call from Dean yesterday and none today and she doesn’t know if he forgot or if something happened to him. Clearly, if he was ok he would answer to her tons of missed calls and voicemails she left him. Wouldn’t he?

She felt her tears sting at the back of her eyes at the thought that maybe, Dean didn’t care that much anymore and before she would break down and cry in this stupid, stupid bar, she should go home and cry into a pillow while eating chocolate.

“Aww, stay. I’ll show you a good time.” Mr. Cowboy whispered into her ear and she cringed when she felt his breath hit her face.

“No, thanks.” She shoved him a little, and turned around, walking out, not bothering to look back.

“Hey, your loss!” He called out but frankly, she couldn’t care less.

*  
When she walked into her dorm room, she saw that her roommate was up, twisting and turning around in her bed as she hit the pillow countless times, trying to fall asleep again.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I was, but then a dude knocked at the door and I couldn’t go back to sleep since. I swear, if I see him again..” She snarled, turning the covers around, trying to find a comfortable position.

“What dude?” She didn’t know why but her heart is beating faster with every second it took her friend to answer.

“I don’t know? Older,” She pinched her nose, trying to remember. “short hair. Looked like a drifter and probably splashed some fake blood on his ‘costume’. He was all nervous, asking about where you went. He’s cute tho’.”

“Uh..was that him?” She grabbed at the picture frame and almost shoved it in her friend’s face.

“Hey, you know him!” _  
_

_Dean!_

“What did you say where I went?”

“Told him you went to the party. And - ”

She bolted out the door before her roommate could finish her sentence and ran out into the parking lot. She scanned it, looking for Baby and she thought that her heart just skipped a beat when she saw the car, parked in the far corner and she didn’t know how she could miss it when she walked past it moments ago when she made her escape from the party.

She ran down the lot as fast as she could, hoping that Dean was still here and as she neared the car, she could see that Dean was sat inside, staring out, gaze fixed on the street lamp that illuminated the lot and she doesn’t know if he saw her or not so she waved but he just sat there, staring ahead.

“Dean?”

She called out to him, but Dean didn’t answer, didn’t move, didn’t even flinch.

Dean did see and he heard her, clear as day. He felt the cold air filling the car when she opened the door to the passengers side and slid into the seat next to him. He also felt her staring at him, her eyes drilling holes into the side of his face but he kept his gaze ahead.

He didn’t know what to say, neither did he know what to do. He needed a couple of minutes to think about it. He was glad that she gave him that time. Allowing him to form words in his mind as none of them said a damn thing. They sat beside each other, staring out into the darkness.

Dean sighed out loud before he lowered his head and placed his forehead against the steering wheel. After a while, he tilted it, looking over to her. And god, she’s goddamn beautiful. He almost forgot her soft features, the smell of her lotion, the sweet scent from her hair, almost forgot how much he loved her. Seeing her now makes it so much harder to say the things he wants to say and do the things he doesn’t really want to, but has to do.


	3. Ch. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s saying what he has to say. It doesn’t matter, if he wants to say it because all that matters, is her.

He had it planned out. He played the scenario in his head, over and over again. He made up the words in his mind. Things he wanted her to know, things he wanted to tell her. But seeing her again, smelling her, literally tasting her scent all around him, sent his mind into lock down.

“I saw you in there.” Dean’s lips were moving, even if he really didn’t want it to and then he sighed again and it was so hard to swallow when his throat felt dry. “I saw the guy.” He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t.

She opened up her mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but she decided that for now, she just needs to listen to him. Maybe he’ll make sense, even if she had the feeling that he won’t.

He felt the tears dripping down his cheeks. And if Dean didn’t know any better, if he wouldn’t be in this situation, he’d think that he’s a total wuss.

“A-a- and..and I wanted to run in there, you know? Grab him by his stupid costume and fucking rip his lungs out.” His hands gripped around his knees, his knuckles turning white.

He tried to play it off, and chuckled but she could probably hear how painful it was for him.

“B-but then, I decided not to. A-and you know why?” He looked at her, his head was still resting on the steering wheel and he saw her shaking her head. She frowned and she looked pained; Dean knew that it was him who caused that and he’ll never be able to forgive himself.

“Because,” He swallowed down his tears and the too big lump in this throat.

“I finally realized, that I need let you go. You deserve all the good things in life. Friends, a 9 to 5 job, family. All the things I probably couldn’t give you, even if I wanted to.” He sat back up straight, looking at her as he brushed the tears on his cheeks away with his fingers. “You should start by experiencing college without me holding you back. You should be able to enjoy every single party.”

And now she started to cry too. Because of him or with him, she doesn’t know and she didn’t know where to look because everything’s blurry. She didn’t want to listen to any more of his nonsense, didn’t want him to continue and break up with her.

“Dean, please..”

He didn’t look at her, though. Instead, he stared down on the hand in his lap, this thumb massaging the palm of his hand, as if he wanted to calm himself down.

Dean looked out of the window, saw some people walking into the dorm building in the distance, all cheery and probably drunk. And then he returned his gaze back to his hands, trying to muster up the words because it’s hurting like hell.

He braced his elbow on the door, his hand fisted through his short hair as he looks over to her and the sight was not something he ever wanted to see. She just looked at him, the tears still streaming down her face and Dean really wished that he doesn’t have to do all this.

“You know,” He started. “you should date a guy. Maybe you’ll get your heart broken, which I don’t hope, because then the guy’s a total idiot, but hey, I’ll be there to rip his lungs out.” He joked, but it’s really not funny - neither to him, nor to her; he knows that, but that’s the only thing he could do to make the whole situation more bearable for both of them.

Dean cleared his throat before he continued and placed his hands on the steering wheel. “I don’t know why I couldn’t drive off. Guess I.. I wanted to say Happy Birthday. And maybe say my last goodbyes.” He looked over to her, trying to smile through his tears. And instinctively, his hand went to her face, longing to touch it and she leaned against the palm of his hand, chasing what he could offer her.

“No,” She shook her head, and then she took his hand in hers, placing them to her lips and kissed the back of his hand fervently as she murmured against his hot skin “no, no no! Dean! No! Don’t!”

“Don’t make it harder for me.” Dean took his hand back from her hold, brushed at her cheeks with his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

“Happy belated birthday, sweetheart.” He tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear before his fingers cupped her chin, tipping her face up to be able to look at her, to remember her for maybe one last time.

“I-..I let you go and I hope that you’ll kick some ass on your way to the top, kiddo.” He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that are pushing to be released.

He brought this upon himself. There’s no need for him to cry.

“Don’t!” She said angrily before she climbed up his lap and then she buried her face into the crook of his neck, sobbing.

“C’mon, don’t make it so hard. Please..” He stroked the top of her head, letting her cry on his chest.

When her sobs subsided, she did what Dean didn’t expect but he should have known. She’s a Winchester, after all, maybe not by blood but by the way she was raised and a Winchester clearly never gives up.

She straddled him, cupping his face between the small palms of her hands and then she tipped herself forward, kissing him and he was surprised but when their lips touched, he melted.

When he raised his hands up, it’s not to push her away, it’s to drag her closer. His hands grabbing hard and pulling her closer by the back of her head.

No, this is not going as planned and Dean _knew_ that he shouldn’t give in.

Dean breathed in her scent, smelling her, smelling home and then, he regretted everything he said before. There’s no way that he could let her go. Even if he wanted to, he would never be able to. He grabbed on to her for dear life, pulling her against him as if he wanted to crawl into her body, a place where he felt the most secured and protected, when it should be the other way round.

“Don’t say that ever again, Dean.” She cried into the kiss.

Their faces were wet and Dean couldn’t even tell who’s tears it was, not that it mattered. Not anymore.

“Don’t. Ever. Let. Me. Go.” She kissed him in between every word, rough lips pressing and pulling and Dean knew that he should have more willpower, that maybe for once, he should stick to his words but he couldn’t.

“Do you hear me, Dean? If you let me go, I will never talk to you again. Please, hold on to me. Because I will hold on to you.” She grabbed at his wrists and wrapped his arms around her body, burying her head back in the crook of his neck and sobbed and Dean’s heart felt heavy. Too heavy for him to think straight.

“But -”

“Stop!” She interrupted him with a finger to his mouth before she looked up and replaced the finger with her lips.

She kissed him again and this time, he gave up. He doesn’t want to fight this anymore because all he wanted to do was hugging her tight against him and yes, if she wants it, if she’s sure of it, he’s never going to let her go. And Dean couldn’t believe what an idiot he was for wanting to let the best thing that ever happened to him go.

He was never good in resisting temptations, especially not when that temptation was spread over his thighs, kissing him, hugging him, loving him.

“You sure about this?” He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, as he caressed her cheeks with the back of his hands, trying to wipe away the last drops of her tears.

“Stop asking or I’ll punch you.” She murmured and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle against her as he dragged his hand behind her head again, pulling her close to kiss her.

This time, it was more demanding. Messy, open mouthed and rough. Dean’s tongue was in her mouth and when she sucked on his tongue so sweetly, it damn near made him lose his mind and forget his own name.

His other arm went around her waist, pulling her close and she’s not dump, she smiled into the kiss, tugging softly at his bottom lip before she ground her hips against his growing bulge, making him groan into her mouth.

He almost forgot how good it felt to have her on him, under him, riding him, in front of him, god, he wanted her in all possible positions there was, because it had been too long and he wanted to be reminded of it. Needed a reminder how it felt to be on her, in her, under her and all the spaces in between.

She broke the kiss to peck the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his cheeks. “Now, now. Are you packing or are you just really, really happy to see me?”

“Why don’t you find out?” He grinned cheekily, sliding his tongue into her mouth again and she opened up for him so easily, inviting him in to taste her. His tongue slick against the velvety smooth of hers and he drank her in, as she rocked on top of him.

“I probably reek and should take a shower.” He tried to humor her and kind of wanting to let her know that they don’t have to do this if she doesn’t want.

“I haven’t seen you in over three months, Dean. Do I look like I care?” She replied with another roll of her hips, making him letting out a strangled moan.

The air was thick around them, their breathing shallow and she sat back, smirking at him.

Dean took in the sight, her beautifully glowing skin beneath the dim street lamp, and he leaned back, letting her take the lead.

She saw it, saw the sparkle in his eyes as he bit down his bottom lip so fucking seductively, nodding a little to let her know that it was ok. Her small hands gripped around one of his wrists and then she guided him, taking him to where he wanted to be.

Pulling up the skirt of her dress a bit, she guided his hand there, under the elastic band of her panties and then she made him cup her sex, his fingers brushed against her dripping core and Dean nearly lost it, closing his eyes as he felt how wet she already was for him.

His fingers parted her slick folds, brushing along her slit until he dipped two of his fingertips into her hot and wet pussy. She held his hand there as she lifted herself up a bit and sank down on his fingers. Dean’s breath hitched, his eyelids fluttered, just like her cunt was fluttering around his fingers.

While she gyrated on his fingers, fucking herself on them, she unbuckled his belt with trembling hands. Unbuttoned his pants and as she pulled down his zipper, he couldn’t help but tremble with her.

Her fingers hooked into the elastics of his boxers, pulling them down enough to reveal his leaking cock, hard and throbbing against his stomach. When her fingers gripped around it to take it out, Dean held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

She knew exactly what she’s doing and Dean bit back a moan as she lifted her hips up and pulled his fingers out of her. She pushed her underwear to the side before sitting down on him. Her wet slick folds wrapped themselves along his shaft as she started to grind on him, spreading her slick all over his lengths.

Dean placed his slick fingers to his lips, licking them dry, tasting her scent and fuck, he’s never going to get enough of it.

He held on to her, hands digging into the flesh of her hips as he helped her grind her swollen lips against him and then she looked at him with half closed eyelids, moaning sweetly like a melody he was starved to hear. She placed her hands on his shoulder, using him for leverage and Dean doesn’t really know if he could hold it back until he would be inside of her. It just felt too fucking perfect.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He muttered under his breath and she opened her eyes wider, looking at him, her pupils blown, filled with lust, as if she could eat him up and Dean wouldn’t even mind if she would.

He ran his hands up her body, squeezing at her tits through the fabric of her dress, and he was wondering what she dressed herself up as. He thumbed at both her nipples through the fabric and she keened and arched her back for him so good, pushing her chest further towards his face like an invitation. And he’s not going to say no to that.

Dean’s hand found her cleavage and pulled the fabric down to just under her tits and he was surprised to see that she didn’t bother to wear a bra. He should probably be asking her why she didn’t wear one but also he was glad that she didn’t because his hands were shaking too hard and Dean doesn’t think that he would have the patience to deal with one right now.

His fingers found her little perky nipples, hard from arousal, and he pinched them, twisting at them; making them harder than they already were and coaxing out the softest of moans from her lips.

“Shit, Dean, I can’t wait, I need you. Now.” She breathes heavily, moving closer to him and hooked her hand behind his neck as she hoisted herself up a bit and his dick followed her warmth, chasing the slick of her cunt.

It was so easy, as if their bodies yearned for each other, because when she sank down again, she slowly impaled herself on his cock without either of them guiding the way. Her tight heat enveloping him, inch by inch, and they both sighed before her lips found his, kissing him for what he’s worth.

Dean jerked his hips up, meeting her every move and then he dragged his mouth along her chin, placing open mouthed kisses along her soft, delicious skin until he sealed his lips around her nipple, sucking and pulling gently at it.

“Oh, fuck.. Sweetheart, I’m going to cum.” He panted, licking along her chest and up her throat.

She pulled herself away a little but kept bouncing on him as she looked down to him. “Why don’t you.”

“I-I can’t.” He bit down on his bottom lip, willing himself not to come.

“Why not.” She frowned and Dean just thought that he wanted to kiss the frown lines away as he grinned at her painfully, trying to keep it in.

“You didn’t cum yet.” He answered, sucking in a patch at her throat, drawing blood to the surface of her skin and Dean doesn’t usually do this but he wanted to mark her, make everyone see that she’s his. Marking her so he’d know that he can’t run away from something that is his.

She breathed out a hearty laugh as she ground her hips down on him, harder and faster, locking him in and he didn’t have that much power to push her away anymore.

“I want you to.” She giggled, her hands tilt his head up by his chin and she kissed him with that wicked grin on her face as she squeezed her inner walls, making it so much tighter for him now.

“Fuck, Y/N. Ah!” Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned out into her mouth before sucking in her lips and kept it between his teeth. He felt his toes curling in his heavy boots, his hips jerked up as he released himself into her tight channel and she held him there, tongue twirling against his as the last spasm jolted through his body.

They stayed rooted to the seat for a while longer with him kissing her, his fingers trail along the features of her face as she playfully chased his fingers with her mouth, trying to bite it off. It was magical and Dean didn’t want her to get off him at all.

After a while, she slowly slid off him, and he whimpered at the loss of her warmth surrounding his cock. He tucked it back into his pants while she put her panties and dress back into place.

“You didn’t come.”

“You can make up for it.” She said, her grin almost killed him because hell, he won’t say no to that. “We can’t go to my dorm, though. You know, sick roommate.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen her.” Dean chuckled. “Can you maybe come away with me? For a day or two?” He looked at her, his heart skipping a beat because he so hoped that she would say yes.

“Wouldn’t you like that, huh?”

“Pretty much. Yeah. You and me, alone. Chick flicks, Pizza, Pies. What’s not to love about that?”

“And I’ll clean you up.” He grinned, before his hand reached behind her neck, pulling her closer to peck her lips. “With my tongue.”

“Naughty.” She laughed against his mouth. “Give me a couple of minutes to pack my things.”

And then she was out the door, with Dean calling after her. “Hey, what are you dressed up as?”

She turned around and smiled, tugging her dress into place. “Don’t you see it? A witch!”

“I freaking hate witches!” Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visited her for her birthday again a year later. Little did he know that the night will change their lives forever.

Dean came to stay over for her Birthday and this Halloween they, spent together. She took him to a Halloween Party and Dean was in awe, grinning brightly as he stepped into the bar.

“This is awesome.” He smiled, his gaze fixed on the girl who was lying across the bar as someone poured alcohol into her navel and slurped it up. “Oh, I’m definitely doing that,” He then turns to her and squeezed her butt “on you.”

“As if I would let you.” She replied, taking his hand and led him further back.

“Really, this is awesome. I wish I could go to college.” He rambled on, looking around amazed and she couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

As the night wore on, Dean got a little more than he bargained for and she had to find him a place to sit down. “Stay,” she giggled, as she sat him down on the bean bag in the chill out zone of the bar. “I’m going to get you some water.”

Before she knew it, Dean grabbed at her hand and pulled her down, so that she was sitting on his lap. “You stay too.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled his nose against the sensitive patch behind her ear. “Mmhh.. I love your perfume.” The tip of his tongue gently circled the patch before he sealed his mouth around it sucking lightly, making her whimper.

“Can you feel it?” He hugged around her body with one arm now, dragging his fingers of his other hand along her thighs as he sucked in her earlobe, twirling his tongue around it, making her arch her back and grind down on him.

Yes, she could definitely feel it.

“Dean, we should leave.” She tilted her head, meeting his as he molded his lips to hers, her hands caressing his face, his stubble rough underneath her palm.

“Not yet.” He smiled and breathed into the kiss. “Wanna tease ya.” His deep chuckle vibrating against her back as her whole body shook on top of him.

She draped her arm over his shoulder, hooking them around his neck.

“Dirty.” She grinned, their noses touch as she bent down to meet his lips.

“I don’t know about me, but you definitely will be.” He sent her a wink that felt like a dirty  promise and she held his gaze, grinding down on him, making him groan into her mouth.

His mouth latched at her neck now, moving slowly down to her shoulders and up again, leaving a wet trail that tastes of more.

“Mmh..you’re so delicious, sweetheart. Can’t get enough of you.” He nuzzled his nose along the side of her head up to her temple. “I’m so hard just thinking of the things I want to do to you when I have you alone.”

“Yeah? What would you do, huh?” She said, tipping her head to the side to give him better access.

“Oh you have no idea. One month was too long to be away from you.” He placed little kisses along her neck.

She closed her eyes, ravishing herself in his touch. Dean was right. They try to make it work. He’d drop by every other week for a couple of days before he went to meet up with John or hunt on his own. A month had been the longest they’ve been apart in that year. And oh god, did she miss him too.

Dean was on her the moment she opened the door to her dorm, closing the door and pushed her onto the bed, not minding that her roommate was still standing there. He didn’t want to go out but she made him, promising a good time and now she’s got to deliver.

“As soon as we’re back in your room, I’ll have you on your bed. Your roommate tipped me that she’d stay over at her boyfriends.” He rasped against her ear.

“Did she, now?” She was surprised, because she didn’t know that.

“Yeah, she even winked.” Dean chuckled, his hand on her thigh inching higher as his thumb ghosts over the crotch of her jeans. She held in her breath and bit down on her bottom lip.

“Mmhh.. you’re wet, aren’t you?” He placed soft little kisses on the spot just below her year. “I can’t wait to feel how wet you are, baby. Can’t wait to taste you, touch you in all the right places,” his thumb circled lazily on her crotch now. “dipping my finger into your warm, tight, pussy.”

“Dean..” She almost winced when she imagined it.

“I’ll fuck you with my fingers, making you squirm.”

She ground down on him. “Yeah?”

“Jesus.” Dean moaned against her neck his hands gripping her hips.

“Yes,” He cleared his throat before he continued. “You’ll be begging for me to fuck you, sweetheart. And then I’ll take my time. Pushing my cock into your tight heat. Slowly. So slowly, you’ll beg me to go faster.”

“Don’t promise me things you can’t deliver, Dean.” She chuckled, knowing that he can’t go slow. Not when he didn’t see her for such a long time.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll be fucking you hard, rough and so fast, you’ll pass out.” He pecks her on her cheek. “Now, let’s go. I want that ass.” He pushed her up and attempted to get up himself but did not succeed.

“Help, here?” He asked, looking up at her.

She stuck out an arm, grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

“I hate bean bags.” Dean muttered and she nearly doubled over from laughing.

As she predicted, Dean was on her the moment they closed the door to her dorm room. Pushing her back up against the door as soon as she secured the lock and placing open mouthed kisses along her throat, sucking and nibbling at her delicate skin.

“Dean..” She cradled his head as he sucked and his way down her chest, pulling down her shirt by her cleavage, revealing her bra. His fingers pinched at her nipples through the fabric, making her moan out deliciously.

Dean was busy, his hands travel down her body, unbuttoning the buttons of her jeans and pulled them down. He lowered himself onto his knees, to help her getting out of them and tossed it across the room onto her roommates bed.

“MMh..god, Y/N.” The words left his lips like a prayer as he nuzzled his nose against her lingerie clad pussy. “Lingerie, really?” He looked up at her, wanton in his eyes but still, he managed to cock his eyebrow at her.

“For you.” She giggled, looking down, meeting his eyes that gleamed with joy.

Dean placed tentative licks on the thin fabric, his tongue making her wetter than she already was. “I love it.” He breathed hotly against her, his teeth tugging at the little stretch of fabric.

He continued to lick along her slit through her panties and she draped a leg over his shoulder, giving him better access to her burning core.

Dean sealed his mouth around her bud, sucking in the fabric and lapped his tongue around it, making her place her hand to her mouth to keep in her moans.

“Dean..” She said out breathlessly, wanting him to move on because what he’s doing is pure torture.

“Come here.” He puffed out, lifting her up a little as he stood up and draped the leg that was over his shoulder around his waist, opening his arms for her to jump in and she did, hooking both her legs around him as Dean carried her over to her bed.

He threw her on the bed in a fit of giggles before he knelt down on the floor, pulling her ass up close to the edge. His fingers hooked into the waistband of panties and pulled them down in one swift motion, maybe even ripping it in the process but she didn’t really care.

Dean’s hand gripped at her ankles, pushing them up and she held herself open for him by the back of her knees.

Before she even could even say anything, Dean dipped his head between her thighs, french kissing her pussy so good, she bit into one of her knees as she folded them further back.

“Baby, you’re so fucking wet.” Dean looked up from between her legs, his nose shiny with her juice. “Fucking love it.”

He probed at her entrance with a finger and when he pushed it in, her breath hitched in the back of her throat, it felt so fucking perfect. He started to tickle her bud with the tip of his tongue before he pushed in another finger alongside his first one. When he hooked them up, pressing at that sweet spot inside of her walls, she almost lost it.

“Cum, sweetheart, cum for me. I know you want to.” He murmured before he sealed his lips around the whole of her clit, making light suction motions with his mouth and hummed a sweet, sweet melody as his fingers thrusts into her with no mercy.

“Shit. Dean.” Her hands found the back of his head, holding them steady in between her palms as she pushed him into her, further into the heat of her sex. She came with his name on her lips and shaking legs.

“Oh..wow.” She breathed out, smiling as she looked down to him. He was busy, licking the remains of her juice off her, making ridiculously sexy slurping sounds.

“Now, you gotta let me, Dean.” She said, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Dean rid himself of his clothes.

He stood before her in his glory and she couldn’t help but marvel at this perfect man that she loves so much. “Maybe later. I just..baby, I won’t last if you go down on me. Can I just.. please?” He frowned at her, his hand working along his shaft.

She took off her shirt and unhooked her bra before she laid herself back down. “Alright, but,” She grinned at him. “promise?”

Dean would have promised her the world in that moment. “Of course.”

He nudged the tip of his dick at her opening, coating his cock with the slick of her and when he pushed in and her heat enveloped his throbbing cock, it really felt like heaven. Not that he knew how it felt but he thought it must be like this.

Dean pushed himself further in, his hand holding her legs open as he watched his dick disappearing into her tight pussy. When he was fully sheathed in her, he let her legs go and leaned down, kissing her, letting her have a taste of her own cum.

“Fuck me, Dean.” She whispered, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

“I will… uh..” He held his breath, stilling himself inside of her. “I just need a minute.”

She giggled as she cradled his face, letting her hand trace along his cheek, his jawline.

“Should’ve cleaned the pipes before coming here.” He muttered before dipping down his head to kiss her again. “Ok, I’m good to go.”

He stood back up, his arms holding her open again as he thrusts his hips. Watching, as his dick slid in and out of her.

“Rub yourself. Make yourself cum on my cock.” He rasped, as he watched her. Watching her fingers rubbing herself. He thrusts his hips faster, harder. “So beautiful, Y/N. So good for me.”

“Shit, Dean, I’m cumming.” She panted hard, her chest heaving with every breath.

“Hold on, I’m almost there.” He said, increasing his pace a little more, chasing his orgasm. “Now!” He growled as he squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of her inner walls clamping down on him. He spilled into her heat and let himself down on her, bracing himself up on his elbows and plastered her face with kisses.

She woke up to the awfully loud noise of  _Smoke On The Water_.

“Dean?” She said, turning herself around in his embrace to look at him. He was still sound asleep.

“Dean!” She nudged him now and he jolts up, almost falling out of her tiny bed.

“What?” He could barely open his eyes. No wonder, they were only asleep for a couple of hours, it was still the middle of the night.

“Your phone.”

He scrambled out of bed, searching for the phone that was somewhere buried in the pile of their combined clothes.

“Hey.” He spoke into the phone, sleepily.

“Haven’t seen him… Shit.. alright. I’m on it.” Dean hung up and stared at her, not saying a word.

“Dean?” She asked him, waiting for him to spill.

“Dad’s been missing on a hunt. I gotta go. Go get Sam, maybe he’ll come with me.” Dean searched for his clothes on the floor before hastily putting them on.

“I’ll come with you.” She said, already out of the bed and pulling out a duffel and began to stuff things in that she would need.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Just..” He put the shirt over his head. “..I can’t look out for you too, I’ll be distracted.”

“Dean, I can take care of myself. Trust me.” She smiled a reassuring smile and Dean could never say no, not to her. She was right because she’s really a badass and she can fight, Dean knows that much and maybe, that’s enough.

“Ok, it’s going to be a long drive. You in for that?” He asked, leaving her an option.

“Sure. Or you know, we could just take a plane?” She knew that Dean hated flying.

“Yeah, and then we’ll crash and burn. No thanks.”

“You sure he’s in?” She whispered to Dean as they parked the car and looked up to Sam’s apartment.

“I don’t know but who could tell, it’s freaking 2am in the morning!” Dean grunted as he got out of the car, it had been a long drive and he needed to stretch his legs.

Also he’s grumpy because he’s got the jitters. He hadn’t seen Sam in so long and he was a little anxious about the reunion. What if Sam says no? What if he doesn’t want anything to do with them anymore? Furthermore, what would he say if he knew about him and Y/N? He’d rip him a new one and probably yell at him to get lost.

She walked around the car, to stand by his side. “Ready?”

“Not really.” Dean tipped his head forward, resting his forehead on hers. “Good luck kiss?” He whispered and she grinned.

“You don’t need that.” She patted his cheek and placed a peck on his lips anyway. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I got this.” He nodded at her before he turned to walk up the stairs, winking down when he was halfway up and she could see him look up and ahead before his feet took him further and she leaned back against the Impala, listening.

When she heard a loud bang and fighting noises, she was alarmed, running up the stairs as best she could. She opened up the door when she heard Sam yelling at Dean.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ok, alright. We gotta talk.” Dean said calmly.

“Uh..the phone?”

“If I’d called, would you have picked up?”

That comment stung. Mostly, because Dean was right. Sam didn’t answer his phone when Dean called. He didn’t want to be reminded of his past life. Why else should he even run away when he’s not able to let go of the past?

“Sam?”

“Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam introduced them and Dean eyed Jess up and down, smirking a little when he saw how hot she was and maybe deep down, he was really proud of Sam.

“Oh, I love the smurfs.” Dean grinned. “You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.”

“Hey.” Y/N took a step into the room and everyone just noticed her now.

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam chirped, running towards her to hug her. “Jess, this is Y/N. My sister.” He introduced them.

“Hi Jess.” Y/N looked at Jess and was stunned how beautiful she was and Dean was kinda right. She looked way out of Sam’s league but she immediately liked her. Sam always had good taste in women.

“Why are you here?” Sam asked her but then he looked over to Dean, asking him the same question. “Why is she here, Dean?”

“I went to see her for her Birthday. And then we got a call and Y/N wanted to come along.” Dean looked at Jess now. “Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business.”

Sam walked back to where Jess was standing and put his arms protectively around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

Dean sends Y/N a look, cocking his eyebrows. And she didn’t know what to answer, just shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay.” Y/N took the lead, clearing her throat and look at Sam. “John hasn’t been home in a few days, Sam.”

Sam swallowed hard but he didn’t break. “So, he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in, sooner or later.” Sam knew that it happened more often than not and maybe this time, it was no different?

Dean stepped up, shaking his head. “No, Sam. Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”


	5. Chapter 05

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” Sam spoke calmly but Jess couldn’t help but notice that something was wrong, she could hear it in his tone of voice, could feel the tension lingering in the air.. There’s something Sam isn’t telling her but she stepped back anyway, watching as all of them walked out of the door, leaving her standing alone in the room with Y/N.  
  
Y/N didn’t know what to do so she just smiles at Jess, nodding awkwardly at her before she too, slipped through the door to join Sam and Dean outside. But not without muttering a soft “I’m sorry.” to Jess. She really was sorry for turning Jess’ life upside down. 

They were standing next to the car when she took the last couple steps down to join them.  
  
“Come on. You guys can’t just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam tried to reason with Dean, his hands coming up to brush the strand of hair that was poking his eyes.  
  
“You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him.” Dean said, opening the trunk of the Impala, rummaging through things. Dean didn’t even know why he does it because he’s not searching for anything yet. He just needs to occupy his hands because he doesn’t know what to do with them and he didn’t want Sam to know that they were shaking.  
  
Sam was surprised that Dean needed him.  _Him_ , of all people!  
  
“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing and he’s always fine.”  
  
“Not for this long, Sam. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?” Dean looked over to Y/N, maybe to check if she still got his back and he was relieved to find her nodding softly at him.  
  
Sam looked at her too now. “I don’t think that she should go with you - or us.”  
  
“She’s coming.” Dean replied dryly.  
  
“She never hunted, Dean. It’s too dangerous.”  
  
“Uh..hey!” She called out, trying not to be too loud. “She has a name too, you know? And Dean’s right. John is my father too, even if not by blood but we do share a bond and I need to know that he’s alright. Please, Sam.”  
  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam, throwing him a bitch face and she couldn’t help but chuckle. How she missed them together and she could only hope that Sam would join them.  
  
“So are you coming?” She sounded hopeful and Sam let out a heavy breath, looking down to her, frowning because he didn’t know how she could take on Dean’s side. After all, she wanted to run away too, get away from her former life. She of all people, should know how it feels to be him.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Why not?” She asked Sam, feeling a bit disappointed that Sam’s not in it but really, she can’t blame him. She knows how hard it must be. The brother he hadn’t seen in so long come barging in, in the middle of the night, demanding things from him that he can not or was not able to give.  
  
“I swore I was done hunting. For good.” Sam said, almost too calmly, as if he really wanted to calm himself down, make himself believe what’s coming out of his mouth.  
  
“Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean said jokingly, but they all know that it wasn’t bad, it was worse, but them sticking together made it bearable, made them strong.  
  
“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” Sam argued in an argument he knows that he couldn’t win.  
  
“Well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean asked in reply.  
  
“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark, Dean!”  
  
“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there!”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Sam looked over to Y/N now. “But we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we  _can_ find.”  
  
“We save a lot of people doing it, too.” Dean mumbled but he knew that Sam heard him clear as day.  
  
“You think Mom would have wanted this for us? The weapon training, and…and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors!”  
  
Dean knew that Sam was right but still he didn’t need to say it. Besides, they came out stronger and they survived.   
  
“Sam, we can’t do this alone.” Dean muttered, looking at Sam, letting him see how his eyes were sad, tired and weary.  
  
“Yes, you can.”  
  
“Yeah, well, we don’t want to.” Dean put an arm around Y/N and they both look at Sam, Y/N tried her best version of puppy eyes.  
  
“We can’t do this alone, Sam. Please?” She batted her eyelashes.   
  
Sam looked down to his feet. He knows that he needs to join them, he knows that he needs to help them find Dad, even though he had never really gotten along with him but he’s still his Dad and he’s family just like Dean and Y/N were. “What was he hunting?”  
  
Dean and Y/N both smiled and Dean eagerly searched for the files in the trunk. “Let’s see. Where the hell did I put that thing? Dad gave me the files before we parted ways, telling me that I need to help him look into this.”  
  
“So, when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Sam asked and Dean dreaded the question. He couldn’t possibly say that he was with her the whole time, could he? Not now. Sam’s not ready yet.  
  
“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He really did that gig before he went to see her.  
  
“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?” Sam was surprised.  
  
Dean looked over to Sam, throwing him another bitch face “I’m 26, dude!”  
  
Bobby had given them all the information during the drive here and although he too, wasn’t impressed that Dean took Y/N along with him, he wouldn’t argue because finding John is the most important thing right now.   
  
After Dean showed Sam all the things he had on the case John was working on, he turned to Sam and looked at him expectantly and Sam knew that Dean will mean every word he’s going to say now and he also knows that Dean really needed Sam to come with him.  
  
“You know, Sam, in almost two years, I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a damn thing.”  
  
Sam looked down to his feet again, not wanting to see Dean’s face or Y/N’s puppy eyes, he could swear, they get to him every time.  
  
“Alright, I’ll go.” Sam sighed. “I’ll help you find him.”  
  
Dean nodded as he tried to hold back the grin that tugged at the corner of his lips.  
  
“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” Sam turned around and head up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
“What’s first thing Monday?” Y/N called up to him.  
  
“I have this.. I have an interview.”  
  
“What? A job interview? Skip it.” Dean said.  
  
“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.” Sam frowned down at both of them. 


	6. Chatper 06

She was sitting shotgun because Sam wanted to take a nap. “You think he’ll be alright?” She asked, her hands holding onto Dean’s, fingers intertwined as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I think he will.” Dean replied, tilting his head to kiss the top of her head.

“Yeah, maybe.” She sat back upright before she placed her hand on the back of his neck, letting her fingers thread through his short hair and Dean enjoyed the touch, enjoyed everything she could give him. 

“You know? You need to sleep, Dean. C’mon let me drive.”

He looked at her, eyebrows raised in question, before he thought about her offer.

“That’d actually be great.” She heard him say and almost couldn’t believe how easy it was.

Normally, Dean would fight her for it. He’d insist on driving but it seemed like he used up all his energy with Sam, with getting Sam to come with them, and she could see how exhausted he was.

Dean pulled over and traded seats with her. He slid across the seat and let her climb over him and when she was above him, he pulled her down, making her straddle his lap and she started to giggle before she tipped her head down to kiss him. It was the little carefree moments they enjoyed and she couldn’t help but get carried away, grinding down into him a little more, as he groaned into her mouth.

“Dean, we need to get going.” She said breathlessly, breaking the kiss but Dean chased her lips, his neck craning towards her face.

“We could spare a minute or two.” His lips sprayed kisses along her jaw. His hands were firm on her ass as he kneaded her globes and pulled her hips towards his crotch.

“Sam’s in the back. Come on.” She tried to reason with him but she too, got a little riled up.

“He’s sleeping.” He mouthed his way down her throat, making her moan out and immediately she covered her mouth with her hand.

Dean was laughing, making his body vibrate underneath of her.

“Stop it.” She swatted at his shoulders before she climbed over him and made herself comfortable on the driver’s seat before she roared up the Impala.

He leaned over to her, whispering into her ears as he put one of her hand on his crotch, making her feel the bulge in his pants. “Great, now I’m hard and I can’t do anything about it.”

She winked at him. “Sit back and shut your eyes, Dean.”

He did shut his eyes but he didn’t sit back. Instead, he placed his head in her lap and let her fingers stroke his head, calming him down and making him fall asleep almost instantly. 

  


 

  
Y/N comes out of Gas’n’Sip, carrying food for all of them while Dean pumped gas and Sam was in his seat, rifling through a box of tapes.

“Sam, you want breakfast?” She asked him, holding out a bag of chips.

“No, thanks.” Sam looked up at you and then to Dean. “You and Dad still running credit card. scams?”

“Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career, Sam.” He put the nozzle back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.”

“You know about this, right?” Sam pointed his chin towards her and she just shrugged. Of course she knew. That’s how they get by. That’s how they survive.

“It’s my turn to ride shot gun.” Sam said, laughing at her as he got into the seat first but she really didn’t mind.

“What names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asked, closing the door.

“Burt Aframian. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.”

“That sounds about right. I swear, man, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.” Sam looked through the cassette box he pulled into his lap.

“Why?”

“Yeah, Sam, why?” Y/N chirped from the back and Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes.” He looked at her before he turned his gaze back to Dean. “And two. Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica?” Dean grabbed the tape out of Sam’s hand. “It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.”

“Well, house rules, Sammy.” Dean said before pushing the tape in the player. “Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his pie-hole.”

“Great.”

“Y/N has been riding with me longer than you and I didn’t hear her complain once!”

“Yeah whatever. But quit the Sammy. Sammy’s a chubby 12 year old. It’s Sam, ok?”

Dean turned the music louder. “Sorry, can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.”

  


 

They arrived in Jericho but there was no track of John to be followed. Sam made some calls to morgues and hospitals and fortunately, there were no males admitted that resembled John. But there was a strange case which Sam and Dean took on, leaving her waiting for them mostly in the car or at a local diner until they would turn up. They agreed that while they’re here, Sam and Dean would look into the case John was working on while she would be searching for him, calling every resource she could find.

And when Dean and Sam returned, she saw them walking towards her as she waited in front of the diner. Dean was covered in stink and she could help but laugh out loud. 

“Not funny.” Dean growled grumpily.

“I think it’s very funny.” She replied, winking at him, handing both of them their coffee that they said she should get them. “Now I know why you wanted coffee to go.”

“Come here, let me give you a hug.” Dean opened his arms as Sam walked over to the other side of the car.

She only shook her head no. “Dean, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.” 

“That really hurt, you know.” Dean put his hand on his heart.

“Make some space, Sam!” She called out as she got into the car where Sam was already sitting in the backseat. Nobody wanted to sit next to Dean and they were cramped in the back on the opposite side of Dean, with Sam pressing her body against the door, both wanting to be as far away from Dean as possible.

“Fuck you. Both of you.” Dean mumbled, as he turned up the music extra loud.

  


 

“Maybe he stayed here.” She said from the backseat as they walked up to the front desk of the motel.

“One room, please.” Dean announced and handed over his VersaBank MasterCard with the newest name Hector Aframian on it.

“Only one room?” Sam whispered to Dean.

“Sammy, we’ll only be staying a night, I don’t wanna pay for two rooms. She’ll bunk with me. You have a bed on your own.”

Just when Sam wanted to protest the clerk interrupted his train of thought.

“You guys having a reunion or something?”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked, her heart beating faster.

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.”

  


 

The trip wasn’t uneventful. Sam and Dean managed to solve the case and Dean got arrested but that’s nothing new. She was scared at first but she knew that Dean can get himself out of almost any situation. She stuck to Sam, helping him while Dean made his escape. But she decided to stay back as they went back for the Woman in White in the middle of the night.

John was still MIA but the only thing good in this trip was that they could save people and that Dean and Sam finally could start to bond after so many years.

She was riding in the backseat on their way back to Stanford, listening to the brothers arguing and she never felt better. She felt like home and she wished that Sam wouldn’t have to leave them.

As they got closer to Stanford, both, Sam and Dean didn’t say much at all anymore. They were listening to the music, looking out at the scenery for the rest of the way until Dean pulled up at Sam’s apartment.

Sam and Y/N got out of the car while Dean still pouted inside. She hugged Sam and bid her goodbyes.

“Call me if you find him?” He leaned over the window on Dean’s side of the car as she slid into the front seat, taking the spot that Sam’s been occupying on the ride home.

Dean just nodded.

“And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?” Sam said and she could hear that Sam’s really trying but Dean’s hurt and stubborn and she just wanted to smack him over his head.

“That would be great, Sam.” She smiled at him, ignoring the glare Dean gave her.

Sam patted the door and turned to walk away but not before Dean stopped him.

“Sam?”

Sam turned to face Dean.

“You know, we made a hell of a team back there.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded again before he walked up the stairs.

“So, what now?” She asked Dean and he leaned over, rewarding himself with a kiss from her because he knows that she’s proud that he reached out to Sam.

“I don’t know.” Dean started the engine and popped the tape out. It was time to listen to something else.

“Hey.” He frowned, as he heard statics on the radio. “Can you hear that?”

She turned it up, but there was more static and louder too.

“Sammy!” Dean hissed and before she could even react, Dean jumped out of the car and bolted up the flight of stairs to get to Sam, taking three steps at a time and she ran after him.

  


 

“Sam!” Dean called out before he kicked the door open, the room slowly filled itself with smoke. “Sam!”

Dean ran into the bedroom where the heat was almost unbearable.

“Sam! Sam!” Dean grabbed at Sam, pulling him back, out of the door.

“No! No!” Sam put up a fight. He didn’t want to get out. He wanted to help Jess. Calling out for Jess all the way down to the car.

  


 

 

She waited there with Sam, holding onto him while Dean talked to the firemen. Jess was dead. There was nothing they could have done and the thought is killing Sam, killing all of them.

While Dean walks back, Sam got to the back of the car, opening the trunk and loaded his shot gun. Dean didn’t even have to say anything. They all knew.

“We got work to do.” Sam said, his cheeks still dirty and crusty from the tears that had dried down.


End file.
